All's Fair in Love and War
by Akari Sakura
Summary: Ike and Lindsey have been partners and friends in the war in Lindsey's world. What happens when they start dating. And what is the big secret behind Lindsey and her other half, Lilac. based on an RP with a friend.
1. Chapter 1: The War

*AmiKingston (deviantART) was upset over the fact that she wouldn't be able to log on to here anymore, and wanted to RP to get her mind off it, so I decided that I would help by RPing with her, that's how this story came to be, it's based off our RP.

* * *

><p>"What a tough battle, eh Ike? I'm beat!" Lindsey said as she stretched her tan arms behind her back, walking into their huge base tent that was heavily protected. "Yeah. Tougher than the Black Knight." Ike agreed as he followed Lindsey in. "I'm starved... That took a lot out of me." Ike admitted as his stomach growled. "Well I guess we should go get dinner." She said, cut off by a yawn. "Ugh! I hate long battles, I like it better here at base camp, we actually get to socialize outside of code and war speak." Lindsey complained. Ike nodded in agreement as he stretched.<p>

"Yeah, that's true. I wonder what's for dinner? It would be nice if they served something other than that weird stuff." Ike complained. "I know right?" Lindsey agrees as she walks over to her bag that was to hold her war attire and sword while she was at camp. She takes off said war attire and puts it away, having had a tank and pair of shorts under she didn't worry as she striped. As she puts her sword and war attire, she thinks a bit and puts her sword around her waist again. "Never know what could happen." She stated. "Yeah." Ike nodded. Ike then did as Lindsey did and took off his war attired, also wearing clothes on underneath.

"Now let's go get something to eat." Lindsey said as she headed out the big base tent and over to the small kitchen tent. "Gotta love how magic can make something so small, so big." Lindsey smiled as she headed into the tent. "Yeah." Ike smiled as he followed her into the small tent.

Ike took one sniff of the air in the tent and smiled "Mmmmmm... Smells good!" Ike smiled. "Hey Penelope! What's for dinner tonight?" Lindsey asked, wondering how the food they were usually served could smell so good. "Steak! The mages helped out tonight, so we're eating well tonight!" Penelope told her. Ike stopped in his tracks. He blinks letting what Penelope said register, and when it did, boy was he happy. "MEAT!" He exclaimed, smiling like a kid. Lindsey laughs at this site.

"Calm down Ike, don't get too excited, what do you think they do? Make stuff outta thin air? I bet they just transformed the food into steak, what it tastes like, I have no clue." Lindsey warned him. "I know that!" he defended "...But still..." He took a bite of the meat and swallowed. "It's been a month since I had any meat…" He explained. Lindsey then eats the steak she was served. "Well, I don't taste anything other than meat..." Lindsey said. Ike, on the other hand, had already found this out and was eating ravenously. "IT'S SOOOO GOOOOOD!" He said through tears of joy.

Lindsey laughs once more "You sure are strange Ike." Lindsey said through laughs. Ike looks over at her. "But... I love meat... When it comes to meat, I can't help myself!" Ike said. "Like I said, you sure are strange." Lindsey repeated. Ike shrugs this off. "Well, that's just who I am." Ike simply said. "Honestly, I'd much rather be at home eating a sandwich or maybe some soup." Lindsey told him. "I'd rather eat meat. It's tastier than... Whatever that stuff is." Ike sighed. This caused Lindsey to shake her head in mock disappointment. "Well at least we finally get some protein." Lindsey admitted.

"Yeah!" Ike exclaimed. Soon after, he finished his dinner and downed the drink. "I'm gonna go train. Any objections?" He said standing up. Lindsey sighed, a sudden change in personality. "I don't think you need to ask." She said coldly. She finished her food at that point along with her drink. "I'll come with." She said, sighing as she stood as well, her head still down and eyes closed. Ike smirks at her, not aware of her sudden change. "Okay." He said, heading to the training area. He took out Ragnell. "Prepare yourself!" He exclaimed.

Lindsey smirked back, an evil glint in her eye. "Nice to see you again Ike." She said as her clothes and hair changed. "I'm surprised Lindsey chose now to change into me, the war must be hard. It's me, Lilac. You know, Lindsey's other half?" Ike nodded at the new girl that was Lindsey's other, more powerful, half. "Yeah. Seen you once before." He said. Lilac then pulled out her dark sword form behind her. "Let's play." She smiled.

"Right! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Ike yelled as he went in to attack her. Lilac sidestepped easily, slashing his side, smirking at her strength. "You forget, I'm stronger than you Ike." She said sexily. Ike grunted as the sword cut through his flesh. "Yeah, yeah..." He said. Not caring for his safety, he went in for another attack. Lilac smiles at his stupidity and easily avoids hi attack as she drops spins, sword extended. He easily avoids this by jumping. "Hmph." he pouted. He shook his head and went in for another attack. Lilac jumps up high and lands behind Ike. She quickly pins him down before he even registers where she is. "I win." She smirked.

Suddenly Lilacs hair and clothes changed to that of Lindsey's. She blinks. "Oh! I'm soo sorry Ike!" She exclaimed. She then realizes that she was still pinning down Ike. She quickly got up and blushed. "It's fine." Ike assured her as he stood up and sheathed Ragnell. "I'll see you later." He said as he headed over to the medic tent. "Y-yeah, later." Lindsey stumbled. She then ran off. _Stupid Lilac, always making me uncomfortable, especially when it comes to Ike! _She thought as she ran to her tent.

"Yo, Alexander! Got another one." Ike called as he entered the medic tent. "It's Alex..." Alex sighed. Ike sat down and removed his shirt. "That Lilac is crazy strong..." He explained. "I know... Training with her only gets you hurt, Ike." Alex nodded as he cleaned and bandaged the mercenary's wound. "I'm outclassed..." Ike sighed.

An hour after getting his wound bandaged, Ike returned to his tent and collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes trying not to think about the next attack as he tried to sleep. Lindsey walked into his tent, blushing. "Ike? You awake?" She asked. "Mmm?" He looked over sleepily. "I can't sleep, mind if I sleep here tonight?" She asked. He shook his head. "Feel… Free." He said, still half asleep. He moved over to allow room for Lindsey and closed his eyes again. Lindsey walked over and lied down, still blushing. "G-good night Ike." She stuttered. Ike nodded. "Night, Lindsey." He said as he turned over and fell back asleep. Lindsey turned over and fell asleep as well.

**In Lindsey's dream **

"Ike? Ike! Damn it Ike, always running off." Lindsey said over the sound of the war around them.

**Real life**

Ike mumbled in his sleep, obviously not know of Lindsey's dream. "…Huh…" he groaned as he slept.

**In Lindsey's dream**

Ike pops up from behind a near by bush, and glomps Lindsey. Lindsey quickly attacked Ike. "Oh! It's you! Damn it Ike don't do that!" She complained as she pointed her sword down. Ike snickers at her reaction. "I'm sorry, I just had to!" Ike smiled. "Well don't anymore! I don't want you to end up killed by someone on our side." Lindsey warned. "Like you could kill me." Ike scoffed. "I can and will if you don't stop it" Lindsey threatened, raising her sword. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, I was only kidding." Ike said, putting his hands up defensively. "I know." Lindsey smiled as she lowered her sword. Lindsey face drops at the site before her. _An enemy._ She thought. "Ike look ou –" She tried, but she was too late. Ike dropped dead and Lindsey woke up screaming.

**End of Lindsey's dream**

Ike turned over in his sleep, not disturbed by Lindsey's scream. He mumbled a name. "Huh? Oh, it was just a dream..." Lindsey said. She looked over at Ike. "Only a dream, thank goodness." Lindsey sighed of relief.

Ike continued to mumble in his sleep, this time his mumbles were more understandable. "No, Marth... That's Meta Knight... Not Waddle Dee..." Ike mumbled. Lindsey notices Ike's uncomfortable and looks over at him. "Huh? Ike must be having a bad dream... I better wake him up" Lindsey said. She shook Ike, trying desperately to wake the heavy sleeper. "Wake up Ike." She tried. Suddenly Ike awoke shouting. "NO, MARTH! THAT'S NOT WHERE YOU PUT YOUR SWORD!" He yelled, breathing heavily after whatever dream he was having. "O-oh... Just a dream." He said as he realized where he was.

Lindsey, curious about what exactly he was dreaming about, tipped her head to the side and asked, "What were you dreaming about?" Wondering why he shouted what he did. "My friend, Prince Marth Lowell…" Ike told her. "What happened?" Lindsey asked. "Well..." He hesitated and looked away. "I ended up leaving him behind... To help fight this war... I... Miss him" Ike explained, obviously not knowing Lindsey meant in his dream. But Lindsey didn't mind, in fact, she felt sorry for him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wish there was something I could do to make your stay here a little better." She said, hoping he would say that she already had. She was disappointed, for Ike shook his head instead. "I'll feel better when I see him again. He and I were inseparable..." Ike explained.

Suddenly there was loud shouting outside. "Huh?" Ike said, confused at the sudden noise. The sound got louder. "He's hurt! Get a medic! Stop the bleeding!" They repeated. "I wonder what happened..." Lindsey said worried. "Let's find out." Ike said, getting up and heading outside his tent. "What's going on?" Ike ordered. "Ike! We found this swordsman injured in the forest..." The soldier reported. "Anoth–" Ike cut off as he got a closer look. "... Get him to the medics now." Ike ordered. "Yes sir!" the soldier said. "Do you know him?" Lindsey asked, knowing he wouldn't act that way for just anyone. "...Yes. That was Prince Marth."

* * *

><p>So... What do you think? I know this isn't my first time posting up a story, but this is the first time posting up a story with Author comments. Personally I love my story and know a lot of people on deviantART do, but that's because I have a lot of friends on there, where as here, I don't have as many, so everyone who reads this and really likes this, please tell people you know. You don't have to if you don't want to, but if anyone's read my other stories and likes this one, you must know I don't exactly have a lot of views on here, so please help me. Thnx to those of you that will help.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Love

I revised it with the help of ~HMemma548 (deviantART) and she said what I had so far was just right for the chapter, so I decided to take the advice she gave me to revise it and then decided to post it, so here it is, The Love.

* * *

><p>"...Yes. That was Prince Marth." Ike told her. Lindsey put her hand to her mouth, knowing how important Prince Marth was to Ike. "I hope he's alright." Lindsey said, putting her hand to her chest. "Same here..." Ike said. "There goes my nap." Ike sighed. Lindsey giggled, then got serious again. "Why don't you go to him? You can sleep there I'm sure." Lindsey suggested, knowing Ike really cared for this man. Ike nodded, heading to the medic tent. He talked to Alex, and sat next to the wounded prince, falling asleep two hours later.<p>

Lindsey walked in to the medic tent to check on Ike. She sighed _I sure hope their just friends_ she thought; not wanting to go through what she had went through so many years ago. She walked over to Ike and kissed his forehead. _We are nothing more than friends to him _she thought as she headed toward the exit of the medic tent.

Ike mumbled in his sleep as he waited for the Altean prince to wake up. He was twitching a bit in his sleep, but it was nothing. Lindsey turned around as Ike stirred, but sighed of relief when she saw he still slumbered.

She walked out the tent and returned to Ike's _I'm sure he won't mind, I'm really uncomfortable in my own bed anyway_ she thought as she lied down and pulled the covers of Ike's bed over herself.

Marth stirred, waking up from his long slumber. Or, at least, what he thought was his long slumber. Marth sat up, looking around. He saw Ike, the mercenary whom he employed somewhat, sitting in a chair, asleep. He must have been very worried. Marth slid out of bed and pulled a blanket over the sleeping mercenary, before picking up Falchion and going outside to look around.

Lindsey awoke to a stir of leaves, since she had been trained never to let her guard down, even during sleep. She quickly grabbed her sword, which lie beside Ike's bed and put it up in defense. "Who's there? Show your self!" she yelled, expecting an enemy to appear, but sighed of relief as she saw the man they had rescued earlier that night.

Marth blinked. "Oh, hello." He said. "I-I'm Marth... You were twitching in your sleep... bad dream?" He asked timidly. "Not the slightest, I do that to remain slightly awake, you never know when an enemy can appear at camp." Lindsey told the man. Marth sighed. "Yes. That is true." Alarms went off, making the young prince grip his sword tightly. "Wh-what's that?"

"Damn it! I forgot what the three beep alarm means, we better go find Ike and see if he knows more." Lindsey said as she got up and ran to the medic tent where she saw Ike was already awake. "Do you remember what the three beep alarm means?" Lindsey asked her partner. Ike nodded. "A raid is coming. We'd better prepare quick!" He tossed Marth's armor to him. "You're joining, too!" Marth nodded. "Right!"

Lindsey quickly ran and got her war attire and changed. She attached her sword to her side and grabbed her throwing knives. She ran into position, which was beside her partner, Ike. Ike grabbed Ragnell and donned his armor, cracking his knuckles. Marth held Falchion tightly, and stood beside Ike as well. "They're heeerree..." Ike said in a singsong voice, smirking. "PREPARE YOURSELF!" And he attacked.

Lindsey suddenly became Lilac without trying, her ability to control the transformation was weakening, soon she would be stuck as Lilac, but Lilac didn't care at the moment and stealthily ran up a tree to attack a few on coming enemies. She threw three knives and hit them each, not needing to send more. Marth and Ike fought on the front lines, slashing the attackers and knocking them back. "Like old times." Ike smirked.

Lilac soon ran over to Ike and Marth, bored with being stealthy and wanting to have more action. She pulled out her dark sword, which had replaced Lindsey's sword during her transformation, and fought along side her two friends. Ike and Marth fought, and Marth soon unleashed his ultimate attack, Critical Hit, while Ike used Great Aether.

Lilac was jealous of their hidden power, which she could not attain as she was a dark elf defendant, though she knew she might be able to if she was not apart of Lindsey. Years before, Lilac and Lindsey had been twins as well as the best of friends, so when Lilac became gravely ill, Lindsey had offered her body as a temporary holder for Lilac's soul. Little did she know at the time that there was the risk of her own soul being erased forever.

Ike and Marth fought bravely, not realizing how jealous Lilac was of their special attacks.

Lilac sighed, so worried for her sister that she did not notice the enemy behind her until it was too late. The enemy grabbed her and the shock turned her back to Lindsey. Immediately realizing the situation, Lindsey struggled against her captor, but to no avail. "Ike! Help!" She shouted before the kidnapper covered her mouth. She kicked and screamed trying to free herself, but eventually gave up on being saved.

The captor was soon slain. "Damn, you yell loud. I think the whole neighborhood heard you." Lindsey, having never truly been captured before, ran into Ike's arms and cried from fear. She felt stupid for showing such weakness, but the tears continued. Ike cradled her in his arms. "Shhhh… It's okay..."

Lindsey continued to cry, no matter how embarrassed she was, no matter how much she wanted to stop, she continued to cry, and the sobs became louder. "I'm sorry-" she cuts off as she sobs more, thinking about what might have happened to her. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." she tried again. She eventually calmed down and wiped away the remaining tears. "Ugh, I haven't shown tears since Lilac nearly died all those years ago. I'm sorry. I must seem like a baby now." Lindsey said, blushing at her action. Ike sighed. "It's fine."'

"Thanks." She smiled. Though deep inside she was hurt, did he not realize how she felt? _Don't worry your self with such things. It does not matter _She scolded herself "I guess we better go see if everyone's alright." Lindsey said, remembering the raid. Marth walked up. "We beat them." He said. Ike patted Lindsey's head. Lindsey sighed, still upset over the way Ike was treating her. _Don't think about such things! _She told herself once more. "I guess we better get to bed, we still have an attack later today." She said realizing the time must be later than 12. Ike shook his head. "You go on. I have guard duty today. Marth, you go too." Marth nodded and headed back to camp.

Lindsey sighed once more, this time, Marth noticed. Marth blinked. "Ah… Are you okay, Lindsey?" He asked worried. "No." She said sternly. "It's just... Ugh! I swear Ike is soo clueless!" Lindsey exclaimed angrily "I'm sorry, you probably don't know what I'm talking about." Lindsey sighed _He _is_ the friend of Ike, he might tell._ She thought _who cares It's not like he would have noticed anyway_. Lindsey took a deep breath and finally said what she wanted to say. "IthinkimightlikeIke" she said as all one word, happy to finally get it out there.

Marth smiled. "Ah! You like Ike." he chuckled. "Sorry, Ike's kind of… Dense." "No kiddin' " Lindsey huffed. "Do you think you can help me in some way?" She asked suddenly. Marth nodded. "Yes, I can." He smiled. "Ike is easy to please, by the way. We all know what he loves the most!" Lindsey tilted her head, not understanding, then remembered the night before. "Meat!" She said snapping her fingers, hoping she had got it right. "Yes!" Marth nodded. "He loves meat. Can't get enough of it! I can tell. At a feast at Altea, that's all he ate." Lindsey giggled at the thought of that sight. "Ike is so... What's the word? Simpleminded? I forgot..." Lindsey sighed at her own ignorance. "Yeah. Simple-minded." Marth nodded. "I keep trying to make him eat a bit healthier... but I get blown off a lot. And he does train like crazy..."

"Yeah, I know, Lilac likes to use those times to tease me and make me blush. That's why I've been stopping her from transforming during training with Ike, though recently I haven't been able to control it so easily. I fear my soul will soon disappear forever." Lindsey sighed. Marth sighed. "I understand how you feel, Lindsey." He patted his chest. "I really do." "Your body houses another soul as well?" she questioned, unsure. Marth nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately so... I am the successor to the Ultima Dragon. And I fear that his rage will consume me."

"I see." Lindsey stated. "I just hope this war ends soon so I can return home and transfer her back to her original body, which they have finally healed, after so many years." Lindsey sighed. She shook her head. "I better go and try to win Ike's heart before I disappear forever." Lindsey said, trying to smile. Marth nodded. "I understand all too well, Lindsey." He said.

* * *

><p>For those of you that have never read *AmiKingston's story, which is most likely all of you, please look for her story <span>The Reason<span> to find out more about what Marth is talking about, on deviantART.


	3. Chapter 3: All's not Fair

Yess, I'm avoiding homework, not! I know I should work on it, but I wanted to get the next chapter out, along with the one after. Finally, I have a really long chapter! also, I'll be working on the next chapter, I know I said _this_ one would be more for young teens, but it's actually the next one, I hope.

* * *

><p>There were shouts and battle cries ahead. The fight had begun. Ike grunted, feeling the blade of his enemy pierce his flesh. He swung Ragnell with tremendous force, cutting his foe in two. Although it seemed like they weren't, the guards protecting the camp were very well experienced fighters. Though the enemy seemed like they weren't going to give up. "Damn! We're outnumbered! Sound the alarm! Call the forces!" Ike shouted at one of the guards, a woman named Athell. "Yes, General!" Athell said, running and pulling the alarm cord. Five rings. Time for battle.<p>

"Damn it!" Lindsey said as she finished off another enemy that had gotten in her way of finding Ike. "There you are Ike!" Lindsey said once she found her partner. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy talking to Marth." She said after she helped Ike finish off an enemy. Lindsey once again suddenly becomes Lilac "Damn it, at this rate Lindsey's soul will be gone forever!" Lilac cursed. "Look out Ike!" Lilac warned.

Marth sliced through multiple enemies, trying to get to Lindsey and Ike. "Behind you!" He yelled. Ike turned around too late. The blade of his enemy cut deeply through his flesh, rendering him unconscious. Marth attacked the enemy, and fell to his knees next to the mercenary. "Get a medic! Ike is down!" Athell yelled. "Get him out of here!"

"I'll take him to the tent." Lindsey offered, having transformed due to the shock at what she had just witnessed. _I will not cry again, not at a time like this._ Lindsey thought. She picked up the unconscious Ike and ran off the battlefield, luckily not coming across any enemies. "You're going to be alright Ike." She said as a single tear fell. "I won't let you die." She promised. She soon reached the medic tent and handed him off to a nurse. She followed the nurse against her orders, and watched as they revived Ike. She waited next to him as he rested, too worried to return to the battle that was raging near by. "I'll never leave you." She said, her heart full of love. "Never."

Marth returned an hour later, sitting next to Lindsey. "Ike... is he going to live?" He asked. Alex stretched, putting a cold cloth on Ike's forehead. "He'll live, you two. But he's going to be out for quite some time. This wound is pretty serious." He said to Marth and Lindsey. "If you hadn't of gotten him here in time, then he would have died."

Lindsey had been looking at Ike so intently she hadn't heard what Alex said. She was too busy looking at her friend, her partner, and her love. Nothing in the world existed but her and Ike at that moment. She had heard Marth come in, but didn't notice him. She just stood there. Watching. Suddenly Ike stirred in his sleep. She jumped. Had she done that? Had she helped him heal slightly? She doubted it, but there was a voice in the back of her head. _You did, you are the descendant of a light elf_. It said. She thought back to her parents and remembered what her mother had told her. Her 8 times great grandmother had been a Light elf, and her father's 10 times great grandfather had been a dark elf. _Lilac must have gotten the dark elf's power and I got the light elf._ She thought. She looked back at Ike. _I won't leave you side until you wake_. She promised in her mind.

Marth sighed. Ike was still resting, but he looked tired, more than he should. The prince put a hand to his face, closing his eyes. "That Ike..." He shook his head. "Clueless."

Lindsey stayed in the medic tent the rest of the time, only moving once to sit down. Marth had soon left to continue in the war. Latter that night, he came back to tell Lindsey that they had won the battle. Lindsey just nodded. She didn't care about anything else but that Ike was all right and she was by his side. Eventually a nurse came in to give her food. Lindsey ate slowly. She only ever took her eyes off him when sleep finally took over.

Ike continued to sleep, having a strange dream **-Dream-** "Lindsey? LILAC?" Ike shouted, looking around. It was nothing around him. "Marth?" The world was dark. He heard a voice, but it was incoherent. **-Real world-** Ike twitched in his sleep. "W-where are you?" He mumbled.

Lindsey shot up and nearly fell out of her chair when she heard Ike stir. It didn't take long for her to remember the events that happened earlier or realize that Ike was having a bad dream. She tried to wake him up, worried for him. "Ike? Ike! Wake up!" she said as she shook him.

Ike refused to wake up, still mumbling in his sleep. He groaned, and took in a shaky breath.

"Ike! Please! Wake up!" Lindsey begged, hating to see him feel pain. She shook him more feverishly as he continued to sleep. She finally stopped. _What do I do? He won't wake up!_She thought, worried about Ike. She finally figured there was another way. _It's worth a shot._ She thought. She leaned in toward the sleeping mercenary and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ike groaned. His eyes opened slightly. "L-Lindsey?" He breathed, his voice weak.

Lindsey blushed. "Y-you w-were having a-a bad dream." she stuttered horribly. "I-I decided to wake you up." she explained, hoping he hadn't remembered the kiss.

Ike groaned. "S-sorry for worrying you..." He said, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

Lindsey sighed of relief. It seemed he hadn't remembered anything_.I wonder what he was dreaming about._ She thought _I guess I'll ask him later if I remember._ She decided.

Alex walked over, wiping his hands on a towel. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Lindsey jumped. "Y-yeah. Just fine." she said as she sat back down in her seat near Ike.

Alex nodded, handing her some water. "He'll be fine, Lindsey."

Lindsey took the glass. "I know, it's just... He means so much to me." She explained. She took a sip of water and placed the glass on a near by nightstand.

"I know he does, Lindsey. I know." He sighed. "Ike means a lot to me, too. He's the first person in this camp to accept me for what I am."

Lindsey nodded. "He means a lot to a lot of people, I know, but he doesn't mean as much to anyone as he does to me." Lindsey stated. "And no one hope he cares as much back like I do." Lindsey said.

Alex sat next to her. "It's a strange world... I was recruited after I saved Lieutenant Athell's life... I hate fighting."

"I hate the result of it when it comes to Ike, I don't mind anyone else dying because they knew what they were going into, but when it comes to Ike, I hate seeing him hurt. It pains me to see him suffer, just as much as it does for you to see others suffer I'm sure." Lindsey said. She sighed. "I would die to save him."

"We'll have none of that talk." Alex said firmly. "I've had a friend talk to me about dying, and frankly, you don't want me upset." He replaced the cloth on Ike's forehead. "I hate seeing him like this, too. I guess it's probably because I'm bisexual, but I love him, too... But, don't worry." Alex gave Lindsey a reassuring smile. "I like watching from afar. Much better to fantasize, in my opinion."

Lindsey smiled. "For me, it pains me and leaves me an emotional wreck when he doesn't acknowledge my feelings for him. It's the worst thing to fall for someone as clueless and dense as Ike is." She explained. "But thank you. I hope you find someone just right for you, hopefully they're not as frustrating as Ike is."

"Ike is completely idiotic sometimes, but he'll come around." Alex said with a smile. "And I will, it's just I have-" He blinked, looking outside. "Who's that?" He asked, looking at Marth.

Lindsey turned around. "Oh, that's Marth." She simply stated.

"He's cute, for a guy." Alex said. "Hmm… Meh, I like Ike."

"Lilac seems to think that about Marth as well, though she'll never admit it." Lindsey gossiped. She giggled at her sudden change in emotion. "I better go see what Marth wants." She said getting up. She walked over to Marth and realized this was the first time she had left Ike's side since she brought him here. "Need something Marth?" She asked.

Marth shook his head. "I was just checking on Ike." He said. "Get some sleep, Lindsey. Your tired."

"I _have_ slept, but Ike gave me a fright earlier when he had a bad dream." Lindsey explained.

Marth sighed. "A bad dream? I thought... his memories were... erased..."

"Hmm? What do you mean Marth?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"He... had his memories of his father and mother wiped." Marth said truthfully. "I learned it from the person who wiped his memories of them. He doesn't remember a thing..."

"But why?" Lindsey asked, shocked.

"I don't know the details." Marth said.

"Oh." she said disappointed. "Well by the nightmares he's been having, I don't think they were good memories." Lindsey said. "I wish there was something I could do to be there for him." Lindsey said sadly.

Marth smiled. "Just do your best!"

Lindsey giggled at his sudden change in mood. "Well, I better let you go so you can get back to base and sleep." Lindsey smiled. "I'll be fine sleeping here until he gets better." She continued.

Marth nodded. "Okay!" He headed to camp.

Lindsey returned back to her seat. Alex had left during Lindsey's talk with Marth and Lindsey was content with just being there near Ike. This time she fell asleep smiling.

Alex checked in on Ike every hour. He sighed, shaking his head.

Soon Lindsey awoke to another day. She looked hopefully at Ike but her face fell. _Still asleep._ She thought. She sighed and got up to look for food. She was surprised to find a tray on the nightstand where she had put the glass of water. _Alex must have left this, or one of the nurses. _She thought. She picked up the tray and sat back down to eat.

Marth was asleep next to her, having wanted to wait until Ike woke up. Alex was resting in the bed across from Ike's.

Lindsey giggled seeing Ike's closest friends had all came to wait for him to awake. _But none of them are more desperate than me to have him awake._ She thought _No one is._

Alex sighed in his sleep, and Marth twitched a little.

Lindsey sighed. _How long will I have to wait for him to wake up again?_

Ike groaned, turning over. He was still asleep.

Lindsey jumped when she heard Ike, but knew he was still asleep. She sighed. _This could be a while…_

Alex moaned. "No, Ike, not there. That's where my clothes go..." He mumbled.

Lindsey sat down _Lord only knows what Alex is dreaming about_. Lindsey took one look at Ike and cried. She tried reliving when Ike had soothed her to calm herself down, but it only made her cry harder. _Why? Why must he still sleep? Why am I so useless? _She thought as she sobbed.

Marth twitched again. Alex was dreaming about sharing a room with Ike due to the lack of space, and Ike had tried putting Ragnell in his dresser.

Lindsey continued to sob. "I wish I could do something!" she sobbed loudly. "If only it had been me!" She cried.

Alex woke up. "Eh...?" He blinked sleepily. "Oh, geez, not again... Lindsey! He'll wake up! Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I-it's just-" she cuts off as she continued to sob. "There's nothing I can do to help him, I feel so useless." She sobbed. "I love him and there's nothing I can do to wake him!" She cried.

"It's fine, Lindsey!" Alex said. "He'll wake up! Just let him rest! He needs it! Before you two partnered up, he didn't sleep at all! And even now, he doesn't sleep! He sleeps 1-3 hours every three days at the most!"

Her sobs continued, but they eventually died down. "I'm sorry Alex. I just... I can't stand to be so helpless when it comes to Ike. I was always the one who strived to cheer him up, to care for him, and now sitting here... I just wish I could do something for him. I know this might sound selfish, but I just want him awake." Lindsey said. She sighed, "I'm sorry, just seeing I have no effect on him at all, it was too much for me." Lindsey explained.

"It's all right." Alex said. "Ike is such an idiot sometimes."

It's not that, it's just hard not having an effect at all on the one you really love, it's hard." Lindsey explained. "Do you know how long he'll be asleep? I just want an estimate so I know what to expect." Lindsey said. She looked at Ike. "It'd really help." She said.

"About a week." Alex said. "I love him, too, but... I watch from afar."

"Unlike you, I want him to know, and hope he loves me back." Lindsey said. "And unlike you, I can't live without him. I'd literately kill myself if he died, nothing holding me to this world without him." Lindsey explained, "I know you're afraid of it, but I'm not, and for him, I'd die." She continued. "No one cares for him, lives because of him like I do." Lindsey finished.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Alex nodded. "It's fine. It's fine."

Lindsey looked over at Ike. "I don't know how to explain my feelings for him, other than he's the reason I've been fighting to keep my soul, the reason it hasn't disappeared forever yet. And I've kept control over it for a long time, but recently my transformations have been happening on their own. I fear I'll disappear before I get to tell him how I feel." Lindsey explained.

Alex patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Lindsey. He'll wise up sooner or later."

"I don't think I have time to wait anymore." Lindsey sighed. "I might have to tell him once he wakes up, if I make it that long." Lindsey said, feeling hopeless.

"This war is long, but you can make it." Alex said. "I have faith in you!"

"I know that my time is limited and there's nothing I can do but keep fighting, but I'm tired of fighting, the only reason Lilac hasn't come out is because she's fighting for me now. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But right now, the only thing that's keeping me here is Ike." Lindsey said.

Alex nodded. "I understand you. I barely met you a few weeks ago, and I can understand and sympathize." He patted Lindsey's head in an Ike-ish manner. "I may be a guy, but I'm effeminate."

Lindsey looked up at him. "Have you ever been so close to giving up, and the only thing that kept you from doing that, wasn't around at the time?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. Multiple times in my life." Alex replied. "So many times I tried taking my life."

"The difference is, I can't control if I disappear, I can try to delay it, but ultimately, I'll disappear if this war doesn't end soon." Lindsey explained.

"I see..." Alex said. "I'm sorry about that."

"But I'm glad someone comes close." Lindsey smiled.

"Eh, I'd die if my friends did." Alex shrugged. "Pain is something I can't deal with."

"I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff." Lindsey said.

"I don't, but I'm committed to my friends."

"Well, I better get some sleep, I have a long week ahead of me and all this drama has made me tired." she said. "Sorry I'm so messed up." Lindsey said as she went back to her chair. "It's just... He was the only one that kept me stable." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, how's it so far? good right? well I thought soo. I can't wait for the next chapter, it's my most favorite! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Continues

Okay, this one and the next one is the reason that I made this rated T. Yes, I'm only 14 and I wrote part of this... I know, I have a very wrong mind, but hey, I don't know the details other than how it works, and I don't plan on learning them for awhile. I only read teen novels, so that's how I knew how to skip that part. Also, I'm 14! I should be allowed to read about that type of stuff anyway, it's not bad, it's natural. but don't worry I don't, and don't plan on writing it. *AmiKingston (deviantART), on the other hand, is 20, so if she writes it and posts it up on deviantART, or on here, (I don't know if she will or if she still uses her account on here), then I'll read it, but it doesn't make me a perv. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't read it, just not when my parents around...

* * *

><p>Lindsey woke up and was surprised to see that it was the next day. <em>Day 3 in my wait for Ike to wake up.<em> She thought. She figured she'd give Lilac sometime with Marth, so she went over to where he still lay and shook him, telling him to wake up.

Marth groaned. "Morning already?" He asked sleepily. "Isn't... it nighttime?" He had slept for an entire day.

Lindsey giggled. "Yes it's morning. I don't want to forget how to fight, you up for some training?" Lindsey asked.

Marth nodded. "Sure." He said with a smile.

Lindsey walked outside, still at the last battle site, and let go of her control on the transformation and let herself become Lilac. Lilac smirked and drew her dark sword, charmed with the power of her dark elf ancestors. "Just because I like you, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Lilac said, not afraid to say her feelings, unlike Lindsey.

"As I won't go easy on you." Marth said, drawing Falchion. "You may be a woman, but now you are my enemy."

Lilac smirked. "Your move." she said, awaiting Marth's attack.

Marth ran at her, feinting and attacking her from the left.

Lilac, being a dark elf descendant, could read his movement easily and jumped up and over Marth.

Marth slashed upwards quickly as he saw this, jumping back.

Lilac, shocked she was hit, landed horribly, but quickly recovered_. How can he do that? No one's ever laid a finger on me!_ She thought. _He's the successor of the Ultima Dragon. _Came Lindsey's voice. Lilac growled, _My Ancestors' greatest enemy. _Lilac thought. She awaited Marth's next move and actually got him. Smirking she turned back around.

Marth smirked, the wound healing. He sidestepped, anticipated her attack, and struck again. "I know what you're thinking. How can I attack you? I can read your movements."

"I can read your movements as well, so why do I always end up being the one hit!" Lilac shouted.

"Because you're not feinting and making me believe you're going for another spot? I dunno." Marth scratched his head.

Lilac took that moment to attack him, but was nearly hit herself, but was luckily missed. "Shit! Watch it! I'm a woman! We're the reason your here today!" Lilac said, still pissed that He had hit her in the air earlier, more so where.

"Yeah, I know." Marth said, discarding his armor. "Breathe life, Lilac." He sheathed his sword. "And don't look back."

Lilac fell to the ground. Shocked that she had lost. Then an idea came to her, a crazy one at that, but a truthful one too. She ran over to him and hugged him. "The reason I was so upset was because I love you and feared I would not be able to give you a child." Lilac confessed.

Marth blinked, but smiled. "You will." He said. "I have faith in that." Marth hugged her back.

Lilac smiled as well. "Promise me you'll love me, even though I am apart of Lindsey." Lilac said as she reached up and kissed him tenderly.

"I shall." Marth kissed her back.

A tear of joy escaped Lilac's eye as she wrapped her arms around Marth's neck, not wanting to ever be apart from him.

Marth leaned into her, closing his eyes. "I will be there for you, no matter what."

Lilac finally pulled away for air, only to find his lips once more once she had gotten enough. Marth kissed her back, his hand running through her hair. She sighed into the kiss, happy that it was with him. Marth pulled away for air, but kissed her again. He wished Lindsey and Ike would finally get together.

Lindsey knew that during the transformation, Lindsey's body completely changed to that of Lilacs, so what she wanted at that moment wouldn't hurt Lindsey.

Marth sighed into the kiss, smiling happily.

Lilac pulled away once more. "Please Marth." she begged, hoping he understood. Marth nodded. "Okay." He said, understanding what she wanted. Lilac smiled happily. Marth smiled, too.

Lilac giggled as Marth lifted her and carried her to the camp tent he had been issued. Not exactly the most romantic place for her first time, but she didn't care.

Marth placed her on the bed gently and kissed her, undressing her slowly before undressing himself. They spent a blissful night together in each other's arms.

After they had finished, Marth lay beside her, holding Lilac in his arms. "You were great..." He breathed. Lilac blushed entirely "T-thanks. Y-you too..." she stumbled, humbled by what they had did, she wasn't as quick to speak her mind like she usually was. She was, for the first time, blushing. She was never the one to do that; she was always the one to make others blush. Now she lay there in his arms, happy, but embarrassed, only to be calmed by Marth's following words.

"I love you." He said, kissing her.

"I love you too." she smiled as she leaned into his sweet kiss.

Marth ran his hands through her hair. "Beautiful... you're so beautiful." He breathed.

She smiled at his compliment. "And you, are perfect, even if you are the successor to my ancestors' greatest enemy. You are perfect in every way." Lilac smiled, putting her hand to his face.

Marth cradled his cheek in her hand. "Thank you..." He whispered.

She pulled herself closer to him, not ever want to be apart from him, as she fell into a deep, blissful sleep, not once disturbed by a transformation or anything. _Unlike her, I don't have to fight. _Lilac thought as she slept.

Marth slept soundly that night, smiling. He was finally happy.

Lilac was the one to awaken first that next morning, though she hadn't wanted to. All she wanted was to stay there in his arms. She decided to close her eyes once more and snuggle in her perfect prince's grasp.

Marth still slept, tired out from their activities last night, but a small smile was on his face.

Lilac lied there, full of happiness. Though she knew Lindsey would want to see Ike, she stayed right where she was_. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Alex said he wouldn't wake up for a week. _Lindsey's voice said. _Thanks sis_. Lilac thought as she drifted back to sleep.

Marth sighed happily.

Two hours later, Lilac awoke once more, still not wanting to be awake; she snuggled back into her prince's arm. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one awake this time.

Marth lay awake, petting Lilac's hair. "Morning." He said.

Lilac's eyes shot open, but she soon calmed when she felt his hand stroke her hair. "Mmm, good morning to you too." she smiled.

"Have a nice rest?" Marth asked, smiling.

"After last night, I think it was well deserved." she smiled up at him.

"Yes, indeed."

Lilac giggled. "Why don't we go check on your friend, I'm sure that would please Lindsey as well as you." Lilac smiled.

Marth nodded, getting up and getting dressed. "Yes. Ike should be awake by now. Knowing him!"

Lilac smiled, as she too got dressed. Lilac had to fight against Lindsey's sudden want to transform. _No! I just had the night of my life with the one I love and I don't want it to be ended by you!_ Lilac thought sternly. _At least let me see him after a little while!/i_ Lindsey begged. Lilac sighed. _Fine_. She thought. She quickly got dressed and smiled as she held on to Marth's arm as they walked over to the medical tent.

Marth smiled, and they walked into the tent. Ike was sitting up, eating a plate of food. "Morning." He said.

Lilac, this time unable to control the transformation, quickly became Lindsey and ran over to Ike, giving him a hug. "I was soo worried." Lindsey said.

Ike blinked. "Sorry to worry you, but I'm okay now." He said.

Lindsey shook her head. "You idiot, you don't understand! I love you!" she exclaimed.

Ike blinked, taken back by Lindsey's confession. "Wh-what?"

Lindsey blushed. "It's true... I really do love you..." She said quietly. "I was to the point of giving up, my soul could have disappeared forever! You're the reason I've been fighting to keep my soul. I love you Ike!" she told him.

Ike blushed. "N-no… I-I'm not lovable... am I?" He blinked.

"Y-yes." she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "You are. I love you more than my life! I cried 2 days ago because I was so frustrated that you still slept, and there was nothing I could do, the day before I had not left your side, and I had kissed you just to wake you from your sleep! I love you Ike!" Lindsey repeated.

Ike reached out and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry... I worried you pretty bad, huh?" He asked. He was actually afraid to admit he loved her, too.

"Of course you did! I almost gave up on ever getting Lilac back to her body in time!" Lindsey exclaimed. She leaned in and kissed him. "Pleease tell me you love me too." Lindsey begged as she pulled herself away from him.

Ike nodded slightly, indicating his reply, seeing as he was too afraid to tell her. He didn't want to lose her, like he had lost so many other people...

She leaned in and hugged him, not wanting to ever let him go. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to finally know that." She whispered.

Ike leaned in and kissed her. "I was afraid that you didn't love me back." He whispered.

Lindsey kissed him back. "Of course I did, did you not see my blush when Lilac played that trick on me, or when I asked to sleep in your room? I love you, with all my heart." She said. She pressed her lips to him once more, this time not pulling away.

"I thought it was a trick of the light..." Ike said, before she kissed him again. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes as well, sighing happily into their kiss. She wrapped her arms around him the way Lilac had done to Marth the night before.

Ike kissed her deeply, smiling. He was happy... for the first time in such a long time, he was happy.

She had her reason to fight back, and she was happy about it. Marth had left by that time, leaving them alone. Lindsey, unlike Lilac, was afraid of what she wanted. Especially since they were still in the medical tent, Alex could show up, and Ike was still slightly recovering. She hoped he could at least tell her discomfort in their situation.

Ike groaned a bit. "Linds, you okay?" He asked.

"Someone might see us, I'm embarrassed, and your most likely still healing, so we can't exactly leave..." Lindsey explained. "And I also want more than a kiss." she whispered.

"More than a kiss?" He chuckled. "I get it. Eh, I'm fine now, so we can go to my tent, if you want."

Lindsey blushed, but nodded her answer.

Ike took her in his arms and carried her to his tent, making sure it was secure, before he quickly shed his clothes, and nearly tore hers off. Lindsey blushed still, but was happy that it was Ike and not anyone else. Ike lied on top of her, before they did it.

Lindsey sighed happily after their blissful activity. She snuggled close to Ike. Ike held her close. "Was it good?" He asked sleepily. She blushed and nodded, still the same shy Lindsey. Ike kissed her. Lindsey leaned into the kiss, loving the sweetness of Ike's lips against her's.

Ike sighed, closing his eyes. Lindsey, eyes already closed, smiled into their kiss and deepened it. Ike moaned, kissing back with just as much passion, holding Lindsey in his arms.

Lindsey wanted to kiss him forever. But she knew if she didn't stop soon, she'd wind up at round two. She got too lost in the kiss after she figured that out. She moaned as her thoughts disappeared once more.

Ike held her close as they kissed, feeling her warm body around him. "I love you..." He whispered. "I love you too." she smiled.

Ike soon fell asleep, happily holding Lindsey in his arms. Lindsey snuggled close to Ike as she too fell asleep, finally back to fighting to keep her soul. He slept like a log. She slept peacefully for the first time since the war started; maybe even since she found out her soul might disappear forever.

Ike woke up first, and then went back to sleep.

Lindsey fidgeted in her sleep as she dreamed about Ike and Marth fighting over the two souls in her body. She groaned, feeling very uncomfortable about the fight. She turned over and then back, the dream becoming more violent.

Ike grumbled in his sleep.

"...Ike... No… Help... Please... Stop!" Lindsey whimpered in her sleep. Ike jolted awake. "Mmm?" He looked around, and saw Lindsey. "Yo, Lindsey! Wake up!" He shook her. "No!" she screamed as she awoke. "O-oh, o-only a dream." she said, still shaken by what she dreamt of. Ike touched her arm gently. "You okay?"

"I knew it would never happen, it just felt so real. You and Marth were fighting over the two souls my body holds, a-and Marth was winning, I was scared for your life." Lindsey explained. She then held onto Ike. "How exactly are we supposed to make this all work?" she asked.

"Eh... I dunno, but Marth and I would never fight over something so silly!" Ike exclaimed. "What's so silly about love?" Lindsey said getting defensive. "No, I meant, fighting over your two souls. We would never fight against each other like that." Ike assured her.

"Like I said, I knew you wouldn't, it just seemed so real, it scared me." Lindsey told him. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging her.

"How exactly will we work this all out? I can't stay Lindsey forever, it's tiring to fight against it all the time, and I can't stay Lilac forever, or else I'll lose my soul forever." Lindsey sighed.

"Just switch back and forth when you feel like it." Ike said with a smile.

"But what about you and Marth? I can't exactly change while I'm hanging out with one of you." Lindsey said.

"We'll get used to it. I promise."

"I'm so lucky to have you, just as Lilac is to have Marth." Lindsey smiled happily. Ike smiled back. "Yeah. We're both lucky... All four of us are." Lindsey giggled. "Well if we're lucky enough, we might also be able to get Lilac back to her body soon. Though at the rate the war's going, I don't think so." Lindsey sighed.

"Well... we can always go and do it now." Ike said, smirking evilly. "You know, go AWOL and then claim we were captured?" Lindsey giggled again. "No, but thanks for trying." she smiled. "I like it here. Even _with_ all the drama." She admitted. "I see." Ike blinked. "It's weird, I know, but I've grown so used to this place, it'd be weird returning home." Lindsey explained.

"Yeah... But I do miss Crimea. I'm the leader of the Greil Mercenaries... and…" He sighed. "What?" Lindsey asked. "I just feel a bit homesick." Ike admitted. "So do I." Lindsey agreed. "But I think the Holidays are coming soon and we might be chosen to return home soon." She said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah... I remember..." He hadn't been chosen last year, and it sucked.

Lindsey's friend Penelope came bursting in and Lindsey blushed, though it seemed she wasn't paying attention. "Lindsey! Ike! You two along with Marth and Alex have been chosen to go home for the holidays!" She exclaimed before she ran out. "I guess the holidays are closer than I thought." Lindsey shrugged. She then turned and hugged Ike. "Isn't this great, we get to go home! I can finally return Lilac to her original body and then we can come visit you and Marth!" Lindsey exclaimed smiling.

Ike smiled. "Yeah. That's awesome..." He said. "I wonder what Alex is going to to. I remember last year, he was chosen, and ended up letting Penelope go in his place. I'm thinking of dragging him to Crimea."

Lindsey giggled at the thought of that site. "Well we better get ready to go, I'm gonna miss you while I'm away at Fantopia, my home town, where Lilac's body is." Lindsey said hugging Ike.

"I'll miss you while I'm in Crimea..." Ike said, hugging her back. Lindsey brought her lips to his and kissed him happily. "The days I'm away from you will be pure torture" She smiled once she had pulled away. "Yeah..." Ike nodded in understanding.

"I guess we should get dressed now." Lindsey said as she realized how long they had spent undressed. Ike shrugged. "Okay." He dressed quickly.

Lindsey got dressed as well, happily remembering the night before. Ike grinned. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Just a replay of last nights events." She smiled. "Kya!" Lindsey squealed with delight as Ike grabbed her, seeing as she was still not fully dressed. She giggled Ike laughed. "Maybe you can visit me in Crimea. I'd like that." Ike smiled. "Of course I will! I can't stay way from you, especially after last night." Lindsey smiled. Ike grinned. "I know!"

"Good, now let me go so I can finish getting dressed." Lindsey faked snapped. Ike nodded, letting her go. "Suure~" He said happily.

Lindsey giggled at Ike. She soon finished getting dressed and glomped Ike. "You know I love you right?" Lindsey asked as she hung onto Ike's back. Ike nodded. "Yes. And I think we officialized that last night!"

Lindsey smiled. "Good, just making sure." She giggled. Ike smiled. "Okay, now could you get off my back? I need to go see if Alex is going to accompany me to Crimea. Gods know he needs a rest."

"Fine." She fake pouted as she got off her love's back. "I'll see you when you get back!" she smiled as she went off to go pack for the trip home. Ike smiled, nodding and heading to find Alex.

"Hey, you going on vacation?" He asked. Alex shook his head. "I'm thinking of giving Athell my vacation. I'm nee-" Ike cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand. "You're coming to Crimea with me."

Lindsey quickly packed for home and then put her bag in Ike's room where she knew she'd find it, and transformed into Lilac, who ran off to find Marth. Marth was sobbing quietly in his tent, having received a letter earlier that morning from Altea. "Marth honey, are you alright?" Lilac said when she saw her strong and perfect prince sobbing.

Marth shook his head, holding out the letter. It read: _Dear Prince Marth, Your sister, Princess Elice, has passed during childbirth. We are very sorry to have this happen. Please do not worry. The child is doing well._

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lilac said, giving Marth a hug. "I know how Lindsey felt when I nearly passed away, I can only imagine how it must feel for you." Lilac sympathized. "My sister is dead..." Marth hugged her back. "Shiida died months before... during a battle... and now Elice..." He started crying. Lilac let Marth cry on her shoulder. Have done so for her sister when they were younger, Lilac didn't mind. Marth cried until he couldn't cry anymore, and wiped his eyes. "S-sorry, Lilac." He mumbled. "I did the same for Lindsey many times before, I don't mind." Lilac smiled gently.

"Don't worry, you've been chosen to return home, along with Lindsey, Ike, and Alex. Hopefully I can return to my body in time for the funeral. I may not have known her, bit she was important to you." Lilac said softly. Marth nodded. "I heard... I will be returning soon."

Lilac nodded. "I'll be there, I promise." Lilac said. "Thank you..." He whispered. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're very welcome." She smiled gently. He kissed her back. "Arigatou..."

* * *

><p>yay! this was the most fun to RP! Yes I'm 14 and a perv, Not! I just loved that both Lilac and Lindsey ended up with the ones the loved. I'm soo happy for them! :3 I wonder what will happen while Lindsey and Lilac are away at Fantopia, and what drama awaits all of them. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

_Okay, I know the way it's written is weird, but I didn't know how to write it other than this, so just bare with me. Here's the 5th chapter of All's Fair in Love and War._

* * *

><p>"I gotta go. Lindsey's meeting up with Ike soon. I'm really sorry about what happened." Lilac said. She gave him one last kiss and ran off to Ike's tent, where she transformed into Lindsey and waited for Ike to return.<p>

Ike was actually sitting on his bed, talking to Alex, who was packed up already. "We're going to head to Crimea soon." He told Lindsey. "Alex is interested in meeting my sister, Mist."

That's good." Lindsey smiled. She leaned in and kissed Ike quickly. "I guess I'll be meeting her too." Lindsey said. "So, when are we leaving?" Lindsey asked Alex. Alex shrugged. "Soon. In a couple hours."

"So, what should we do?" Lindsey asked Ike. "Get ready to go. I have yet to pack." Ike said. "Aww, but I already packed for both Lilac and I." Lindsey whined. "Then I'm the only one left?" Ike blinked.

Lindsey frowned. "So what am I supposed to do while you pack?" She asked. "Maybe... just wait a bit?" Ike suggested. "I guess Lilac can go train/play with Marth." Lindsey sighed. "Okay." Ike then remembered. "No, wait... that would be a bad idea right now..."

"You mean his sister's death?" Lindsey asked Ike nodded. "Yeah..."

Lindsey sighed. "Well what's there to do?" Lindsey whined, upset she couldn't spend time with Ike after they finally got together. "I don't have much!" Ike said, finally packed after two minutes. Lindsey frowned. "I'm sorry I've been so whiny. I guess I'm still kinda tired." Lindsey apologized. "It's fine!"

Lindsey reached up and kisses Ike. "I'm really sorry, I love you." She smiled. "Love you too." Ike said, kissing her back. Alex just smiled.

"So, now what do we do?" Lindsey asked, realizing they couldn't do much with Alex still there, she felt it was inappropriate. Alex chuckled. "Need some privacy, you two?"

Lindsey blushed. "That would be nice." She said quietly. Alex nodded, taking his stuff and heading out.

Once Alex was gone, Lindsey turned to Ike and kissed him. "So, what fun do we have in store today?" Lindsey asked as she pulled away. Ike smiled. "You'll have to find out..." He said teasingly. Lindsey frowned. "Not even a hint?" She asked cutely. Ike shook his head. "Nope."

"Hmm…" Lindsey pretended to be in deep thought. "Does it start with this?" Lindsey asked before she kissed him passionately. Ike kissed her back. Of course it did.

Lindsey moaned as Ike kissed her. She was in heaven when they kissed. He ran his hands down her body, kissing her passionately. Ike was feeling a bit warm. Lindsey's eyes fluttered shut, as she got lost in the kiss, thoughts disappearing from her head.

Ike moaned, deepening their kiss. He leaned into her, and sighed. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Ike lied her down on his bed, lying on top of her, kissing her, wanting her all to himself. Lindsey smiled into the kiss, knowing what was next. Slowly and gently, their clothes were removed, and they spent yet another time in each other's arms.

Lindsey smiled as they lay together. Ike smiled, too. "You're always so beautiful…" He murmured. Lindsey put her hand to her love's face. "And you, are soo sexy." She smiled. "You are my knight in shining armor." She finished. She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Ike smiled at her. "Can I say the feeling's mutual?" He asked before kissing her back. "Obviously." She smiled. Ike chuckled. "We should get dressed.. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." He said, checking the clock. Lindsey wanted to stay there next to him, but got up and got dressed anyway. She then grabbed her bag from where she left it earlier and got ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Ike, Marth and Alex stood on one side of the gate while Lindsey stood on the other. "We'll see you." Ike said. "Be careful!" "Don't get hurt!" Alex squeaked. "Be careful, Lindsey and Lilac..." Marth said.<p>

"I love you Ike! I'll be safe Alex! I'll take care of her Marth!" Lindsey called as she waved. "Bye you guys!" Lindsey smiled. She turned around, stepped into the car and let the driver take her home. It was a long way home, but it wasn't to bad. She was given bread and cheese for the road, as well as 3 bottled waters, seeing as her hometown was pretty far. She told the driver to stop a block away from town. The driver nodded and did as told.

* * *

><p>She got out and walked through the forest that lead her home. On the way, there were people who attacked her, and she defeated them all, not letting them lay a finger on her, and when she got to her town, everyone applauded, even her attackers. She was home.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike and Alex took the long way back to Crimea, while Marth headed for Altea. They refused to let anyone drive them, seeing as they had to use the Kiltos Gates to get to their world. "It'll be fine, Alex. You'll like them. Trust me." "Y-you're crazy, Ike..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Lindsey." said the town elder, Kashikoi. "Arigato Kashikoi sensei" Lindsey bowed. "Doidashimashite Lindsey-san." Kashikoi bowed. "Your mother is waiting for you." Kashikoi said. "May I go see her sensei?" Lindsey asked. "Yes child, you may." Kashikoi nodded. Lindsey bowed to her old teacher before she ran off home.<p>

* * *

><p>She got there and frowned. "Oka-san?" Lindsey asked. "I'm in here." came a weak voice. She walked over to her mother's room to find her lying fragile on her bed. "Oka-san!" Lindsey exclaimed as she ran to her mother's side. "Oka-san, what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand to her mother's head, then cheek. "I became ill trying to figure out a cure for your sister, I eventually found it. Now I'm just waiting for the town clinic to get another shipment of what is required in the remedy. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Her mother apologized. "Demo, Oka-san!" Lindsey protested. "iie, now go, bring your sister back to her body." Her mother ordered. Lindsey nodded, eyes full of tears. She ran off to her sister's room. When she got there, she saw that Lilac's body still lay where it did when she fell gravely ill all those years ago.<p>

"I see your mother told you what happened." came a voice. Lindsey turned around to see the voice came from the town elder. "Sensei!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Do not fret child, she will be fine." Kashikoi promised. Lindsey nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I see you and Lilac have found someone to love." The elder said. "H-how did you know?" Lindsey asked. "I can sense a child with in you, and the only way for that to happen to two souls that hold one body is if they both become pregnant." Kashikoi explained.

"But... what about the baby then? How can we move it to Lilac's body?" Lindsey asked. "There are two souls in this child's body, I will simply transfer both souls into Lilac's body and create a holder for the child, a holder that is at the stage the baby is at right now, hopefully it will grow, otherwise Lilac will have to stay here for me to help it grow." Kashikoi told Lindsey. Lindsey nodded her approval.

"Alright, hold on." Kashikoi said. She muttered incoherent words and did weird hand movement and a white light glowed around Lindsey. Suddenly, Lindsey felt a burden be lifted off her body and saw Lilac's soul leave, along with a small glowing orb that must have been the child's soul. Both souls were placed into Lilac's body. The white light around Lindsey's body disappeared, but another one glowed around Lilac and where the baby was. Lilac's body, still that of a child's, aged rapidly. Then, a small light glowed around her abdomen as Kashikoi created a holder for the baby.

The white light then faded away and Lilac's eye's fluttered open. "L-Lindsey?" Lilac said, voice weak. "Yes, Lilac?" Lindsey asked for the first time in a long time. "Did I hear right? Are we both pregnant?" Lilac asked. Lindsey blushed but nodded. "O-oh." Lilac said, voice still weak. She then closed her eyes and slept.

"W-what's the matter with her? I thought they healed her body!" Lindsey exclaimed worried. "Do not worry, she is simply tired from the travel from your body, to the in-between world, to her own body. She'll be awake and well rested by tomorrow." Kashikoi assured Lindsey. Lindsey nodded.

"Now, go, rest child. You will have a long journey to visit your love." Kashikoi said as she mysteriously left without explaining. Lindsey did as she was told and went to sleep; the drive had taken up most of the day and she too was exhausted.

* * *

><p>Marth rushed home as quickly as he could, not caring what anyone else thought of the prince's actions. He hurried to the palace of Altea. One of his advisors came and told him the news of the child. As with Shiida, Marth burst into tears hearing that the child had passed overnight. The last piece that bound him to his sister, gone. Her child... gone... because of Anri's curse.<p>

He thought of Lilac. Would she, too, succumb to Anri's curse, and her child die? He hoped it wasn't true. Marth headed to his quarters, and found some suitable clothes for mourning, as the entire kingdom was in mourning for Elisse's passing.

* * *

><p>Ike and Alex headed to Crimea, where Ike was suddenly tackle-hugged.<br>"Brother, you're here! I missed you! How's the war?" His little sister, Mist, asked.  
>"Urg, get off, you're heavy!" Ike said. Alex chuckled. Mist looked at him.<p>

"Brother, who's that?" She asked.  
>"Alex. He's a medic back at base." Ike said. "He's the one who healed Soren when he got injured badly."<br>Mist looked awed. "Amazing!"

333

Lindsey woke up the next morning to find Lilac gone when she went to check on her in her room. "Lilac?" she asked as she saw her cooking in the kitchen. "Good morning Sis, I was hungry so I decided to try and cook some eggs. Remember how we used to watch mom as she cooked?" Lilac asked as she cooked. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd remember how she cooked..." Lindsey said confused. "I did, I always have, but with the war going on, and the cooks cooking for us, I never got a chance to try it out." Lilac smiled. She finished cooking and served Lindsey some eggs. "Mmm! It's good!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Thank you, I worked really hard on it!" Lilac smiled.

"Now hurry up and eat, we've got to go meet up with Marth to help him with mourning his sister." Lilac said. "But I said I'd go and visit Ike at his hometown!" Lindsey complained. "Well, I guess I'm going alone to Marth's kingdom. I wonder how to get there..." Lilac thought aloud. "Yeah, me too..." Lindsey said.

333

Marth was wearing all black, with minor stripes of gold here and there, and his tiara was gone. He walked downstairs, Falchion strapped to his hip like always. He was lost in thought. First Shiida, then Elisse and now the little one. It was all too much. Marth's eyes were cold and lifeless. He was drained emotionally. He didn't know if he could stand losing anyone else he cared for. Lilac... He shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about that now. He had matters to attend to.

Ike and Alex hung out with the Greil Mercenaries, of which Ike lead. They talked, bantered, and even gambled a bit [the latter Alex refused to join into] before finally taking a break.  
>"Alex, you seem pale." Ike said.<br>"Ugh... Soren tried making me drink something funny. I didn't like it. I think it's making me sick."

333

Lindsey decided to try calling Ike to find out how to get to where they lived. She took out her cell that her mother had gone through a lot of trouble to get for her, and called Ike.

* * *

><p>Ike yelped, digging the phone out of his pocket while trying to get Alex to calm down. "Hello? Alex, come on, pull it together. What did Soren give you?"<br>"It was all red..."

* * *

><p>"Hello my knight." Lindsey smiled. "What's wrong with Alex?" Lindsey said when she heard Ike in the background.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel funny..." Alex groaned.<p>

"Soren gave him something funny." Ike said. "How are you and Lilac?" He asked, concerned.

* * *

><p>"We're fine. Ike, I have something to tell you, but first Lilac wants to visit Marth and I want to visit you... so... how do we do that?" Lindsey asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Use the same gates we did to come to Crimea and Altea. The south is Crimea, the west is Altea." He said. "Going those ways will help you find a gate to see us."<p>

Alex moaned. "Not feeling welll..."

"H-hey, don't throw up here!" Ike exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Lindsey giggled. "Well okay then, I guess I'll just ask our town elder for some help, because honestly I have know clue what you mean..." Lindsey said still confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"O-oka- A-Alex, what the-" The phone hung up. Ike had dropped it, and its battery had come out.<p>

"I-Ike, I don't... feel well..." Alex mumbled, cuddling up to the mercenary.

"I get that, but why the cuddle?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Okay, Alex... what did Soren give you?"  
>Alex meekly held up a potion bottle. Ike nearly choked.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S A LOVE POTION!"

333

"Ike? Ike!" Lindsey exclaimed. She looked at her phone. "Damn it, he must've dropped it again... I guess we'll have to talk to the town elder about it..." Lindsey told Lilac. Lilac nodded as the headed off to go talk to Kashikoi sensei.

333

They eventually figured out how to get to there lovers' worlds and bade each other farewell as they set off to the different worlds.

"Have you seen someone named Ike Greil anywhere?" Lindsey asked someone. They nodded and pointed in a direction. She nodded them thanks and ran off to the building they pointed to. Lindsey went in and quickly found Ike. It looked like Alex was trying to kiss him. She ran over and pulled Alex away.

333

"Let. Me. Through!" Lindsey yelled as she struggled against the guards of Marth's palace. "I'm his girlfriend!" She yelled. Finally Marth came to her rescue.

* * *

><p>Alex groaned. "I feel so weird..." He said. "I feel sick.."<p>

Ike grumbled. "Hey, Lindsey. Erm... thanks... That was strange. Soren gave him a damn love potion."

Alex continued to mutter and think, but soon wandered off.

* * *

><p>Marth waved the guards away. Lilac could see his eyes were cold and lifeless, but when he saw her, he ran and hugged her. "Lilac! I was worried you wouldn't come!" He said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ike, is there anywhere to go that's private?" Lindsey asked, wanting to tell him the good news that Kashikoi had told her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac hugged Marth back. "You okay?" Lilac asked as she pulled away.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike nodded, leading her to the room he stayed in at the palace of Crimea. "This is private enough. What's up?" He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth took a breath. "My... my sister's child... died..." He said, before starting to cry again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey blushed and looked down. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, fearing the words herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac held onto her crying prince and waited until his tears stopped. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I can only imagine..." Lilac trailed off. "I guess there won't be an easy time to say it here." She thought aloud.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac looked down, knowing it was not the best time to tell him. She thought a moment and decided against it before she heard herself say, "I'm pregnant."<p>

* * *

><p>"You can, Lindsey..." Ike said, hugging her gently. "I swear you can. You'll be a great mother..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm soo happy, the whole pregnancy thing was my idea, and I figured that since it had been only a few days since the baby was made, or conceived, I knew not much would happen to Lindsey and Lilac's appetite or their emotions. So have fun through the many months of them being pregnant, we'll probably skip around a lot, seeing as we'll forget if we don't, but that'll be later. Have fun! :3<em>


End file.
